Sleepless night x 100 (Emison Fanfic)
by DarkHorse1996
Summary: How I wanted things to turn out.. 5x05-5x07 Emison fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless night x 100 (Emison)

**A/N Sooo I'm used to write in 1****st**** person narrator but I thought that it would be a lovely idea to write from a 3****rd**** person narrator.. which means I'm getting inside both Emily's and Alison's head. This is intentionally a one-shot, but let me know if you guys want this to continue.. If I decide to continue it's probably gonna be a couple of chapters maximum 5.. Well, let me know and enjoy! Oh, and in case you guys didn't know ABC Family cut out parts of the Emison love scene out! So I strongly suggest that you guys go ahead and sign the petition! **** It seriously isn't okay that they portray gay characters and then chose to cut out the scene...**

_**How can I decide what's right, **_

_**When you're clouding up my mind? **_

_**I can't win your losing fight, **_

_**All the time.**_

It had indeed been a peculiar day for Emily Fields to say the least. It was an understatement to say that thoughts didn't swirl her mind. Thoughts about Ali. They did every second. And her heart palpitated in her chest like never before. She was sure she forgot how to breathe for a while. And how could she not? The girl who resurrected back from the dead was lying beside her, hale and hearty. Emily looked at the petite blonde, her back facing Emily. Emily couldn't help but feel both disarray and fury towards the girl. But what she felt most was fury. She'd led Emily believe she was dead for two years. Emily had been the one out of the four girls, who'd had the toughest time dealing with her death. She even felt at fault for her death. Every night since her disappearance and after the funeral, Emily had wept and blaming herself for Alison's death. She'd regretted the letter she'd sent her. The callous letter that was full of revulsion after the terrible affair in the locker room. She was positive that was one of the worst days in her life. Spurned by the one she loved the most. And Emily couldn't help but think what Alison had said today; _those kisses weren't just for practice_, she'd said. She'd seemed sincere and honest; but Emily had felt for the trick many times before. Who's not to say she's toying with Emily's feelings again? Alison knew Emily would do anything for her with no absolute reluctance. And Emily would. Even if it meant having her heart broken into minuscule pieces all over again.

Emily tore her gaze away from Alison's back and shifted slightly under the covers. There was no way she would get any sleep with her first love lying beside her. All that Alison had said today was going to and fro in her head. She wondered if Alison were thinking the same. She wondered if Alison were even awake.

Emily was nervous. Very nervous. All those things Ali said today, was what she'd always wished to hear from her. She wanted a clarification. She wanted to know if it was true. Could the love of her life possibly feel the same towards her; or was it all just an act? Emily looked up at the ceiling and finally asked what had been on her mind for most of the night.

''Ali? Are you asleep?''

_**How did we get here? **_

_**When I used to know you so well, **_

_**How did we get here? **_

_**Well I think I know.**_

It had indeed been a peculiar day for Alison DiLaurentis as well. She kept replaying the day over and over in her mind. Her first day back in Rosewood High. She knew she wasn't going to be welcomed back with balloons and a big, happy surprise party. Many people resented her and she knew they had a legitimately good reason for that. You see, Alison DiLaurentis wasn't the most sparkling diamond in the world. She had done some terrible things, but back then she didn't care. All she felt was power. And boy, did she have it. She thought about the four people she particularly loved having power over. One of them was Spencer Hastings. The smart, academic one. She would need Spencer, because she was good in crisis and could help her with school. Then there was Aria Montgomery. The artistic, reliable one. Aria would be needed if she ever wanted to share a secret with someone. Everything Alison said to Aria was confidential, and remained between them. Then there was Hanna Marin. The fun, fashion-minded one. Hanna was once chubby, and boy did Alison love to point that out. But Alison also loved Hanna because she reminded her of herself. Hanna idolized Ali and Ali cherished her for it.

Last but not least was Emily Fields. The gullible, soft one. Emily was good to have, because she did everything Ali asked for. She was so easy to manipulate with, so naïve and sweet and Ali treasured that. She loved the attention Emily was giving her, as though Ali were the only person left on the planet. There was always a twinkle of passion and adoration whenever Emily looked at Alison, and Alison knew Emily loved nothing more than spending time alone with her. Emily was always so sweet and caring, and that's why Alison let her guard down whenever she was with Emily. That was the least she could do, she thought at the time.

But true to popular belief, time does change people. And time did indeed change each girl's opinion on Alison. None of the girls were having it with Alison anymore. They knew how much she lied, how much she hurt them, how much she mistreated them. And each girl hated her for it. But there was one girl, whose heart always spoke before her mind. Yes, Emily did change, she'd become much stronger mentally, and stood her ground. Ali knew Emily wasn't her sweet, gullible Emily anymore. She knew it would take a lot of time to make it up to Emily again. And she would make it up to Emily. Because time sure changed Alison as well.

And even though she had done all those terrible things to each girl, they still waited for her on the school parking lot. Because she was still their friend and she deserved a second chance. Everything was not forgiven yet, but that was what they had time for.

Ali's mind wandered back to the girl beside her again. The one who'd always had her back and always stood up for her. Ali knew she'd taken Emily for granted and she regretted hurting Emily most out of the four girls. She wondered how Emily still cared for Ali, despite all the things she had done. Ali thought back when she'd spurned Emily in the locker room. She'd wanted to tell Emily she felt the same, she really would, but how? Ali had a reputation to live up to; she couldn't feel this way about Emily. But most of all, she was terrified. She was terrified of feeling these things and the only way she could express that was to break Emily's heart.

All that just because of a stupid reputation, she thought, annoyed with herself.

Alison felt the covers shift beside her. Was Emily still awake? A moment later, Emily's cute voice broke the silence.

''Ali? Are you asleep?''

Alison opened her eyes and looked back and forth.

Emily darted her eyes away from the ceiling and glanced at Ali's back.

Ali contemplated a moment or two if she should pretend she was asleep or not. She quickly pushed the thought away. She couldn't run from this. Emily didn't deserve that.

Ali rolled over at the same time Emily was, so they now were facing each other, their faces mere inches away.

_**Oh, can't you see, **_

_**You belong to me,**_

Both Emily's and Alison's heart beat madly as they were gazing at each other. Emily eyed Ali's lips a millisecond before gazing into her stunning sapphire eyes again. If only Ali knew how much power they held over her.

Alison noticed Emily peeking at her lips before returning to her eyes again. Alison was briefly reminded of how she described Emily in her diary in a short story which she entitled _''Mermaid''._ She'd written how much power Emily could have if she only realized how beautiful she was. For the first time ever, it was not Alison that had power over Emily. It was Emily that had power over her.

_**How my heart aches, **_

_**With every step you take.**_

Alison offered Emily a little smile, before Emily gave Alison a chaste kiss. As soon as Emily's lips touched Alison, she didn't hesitate kissing her back. They broke apart shortly, both sitting on the bed. Emily kissed Ali again, this time more forcefully, which Ali reciprocated decisively. Emily opened her mouth a little bit and Ali let her tongue slide in. They rolled over so that Alison was on top of Emily, never breaking apart their kiss. Emily's hands ravenously went under Ali's shirt, feeling her flat stomach. They both felt so alive, so electric. Nothing could ruin this moment for either of them.

Alison tugged at the hem of Emily's T-shirt and then unpredictably yanked it off. Ali broke of the kiss to take a good look at Emily. Emily had a mixture of shock and longing on her face. Ali thought she looked absolutely adorable. She smirked at Emily.

''You know Em, you might not be shy on the streets anymore, '' Ali whispered, straddling on Emily. ''But I was right,'' Ali whispered, her face millimeters from Emily's. ''You definitely are sexy in the sheets.'' Emily smiled and gave Ali a long passionate kiss.

_**And the whole world stops it turning, **_

_**As the love fills up our lungs.**_

**A/N Sooo, that's how I wanted things to end up hah. I felt a little awkward about writing the make-out part, not gonna lie :p. Buuuut yeah, hope you liked it let me know if this is better off as a one-shot or maybe a little short-story. Oh, and the bold and italic lines are parts from different songs. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless night x 100 (Emison Fanfic) Chapter 2

**A/N I apologize for taking so long to update, I'm on vaication and there's no internet... like anywhere. On the rare times that I have, I'll update. **

**Guest: As far as I know, the extended version hasn't been released (yet), so it's possible that you have seen the fake version. Where have you seen it? Thanks by the way :)**

**ste: Thank you so much! :)**

**Steph: Awww thank you so much, I'm really flattered that you think that! :)**

**I apologize again, and my other story, (Can't be love), which is also an Emison story, will be updated too very soon. It's AU, you guys should check it out. Enough rambling, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy :)**

_**I feel paralyzed,**_

_**Like I'm frozen in time,**_

_**I just wanna close my eyes,**_

_**And make it go away.**_

''It's...'' Ali started, shaking her head vaguely. Her icy eyes landed on Mona, before bolting out of the cafeteria. She tried to avoid all the skeptical and cynical glares everybody was giving her. Lucas' words resonated in her head as she made her way to the girl's bathroom. _''Some people really did hope that you changed''._

Ali couldn't believe Mona had filmed the parts where she was back to her old, vindictive ways. She huffed. Of course would Mona do such a thing. She used be -A, obviously she had something up her sleeve. As she raised her head to watch herself in the mirror, the door to the bathroom screeched open. Alison spotted Emily in the mirror, sidled by the three other girls. Sure enough, she was the first one to approach Alison. And she was the one who looked more betrayed by Alison.

''That is the last time I underestimate that bitch.'' Alison spat, whirling around to face her friends. Her eyes darted askew, before they landed on Emily's, who had her arms crossed. Oh, how Alison regretted lying to the girls. But she mostly regretted lying to the very girl she'd just laid her eyes on.

''How are you gonna try and spin this one Ali? I mean, we know you're a great liar, so I'm sure this is gonna be a good one.'' Emily retorted. She was hurt yes, but most of all she was disappointed in Alison. After their night last night, Emily really believed that Ali had begun to change. But maybe she was wrong all along.

Yes, Emily spoke for all the girls. It was almost like they knew she had to be the one to confront Alison about the snuff video Mona had exposed to them just seconds before. And Ali noticed it; her little sweet, naïve Emily was gone. Before her stood a very persistent and resolute Emily. She'd grown so much in the past two years and Ali didn't really know how to feel about that. It would be a lot harder to manipulate with her now. Not that she would manipulate her anymore, but if she needed a dependable sidekick, she would need Emily. Because she knew Emily would do anything for her.

''Everything I told you last night was true'' Ali replied heartfelt, looking Emily in the eyes. ''She slapped me first, I swear it'' Emily shook her head incredulously. Yes, it would take a lot for Alison to have Emily by her side. For now, at least. Alison's pleading grew with each sentence. ''I didn't tell you I slapped her back because I felt terrible about it''

''Loser Mona, really? Are we back to that again?'' Hanna spoke up, narrowing her eyes. She kind of felt the need to defend her former best friend. Even if she, like Alison, had done some terrible things to Hanna and her friends.

''I know how it looks'' Ali meekly replied. Hanna rolled her eyes at Ali, not believing a word that she said.

''But you know what she's capable of, I mean she set me up'' Ali exclaimed desperately. The four liars never budged, staring dubiously back at Alison. ''Come on, guys'' she pleaded.

''Mona's found a lot of ways to trick us into believing things were real when they're not. I mean Spence, you landed in Radley because of one of those elaborate stunts she pulled'' Ali countered, reminding Spencer of Toby's lifeless body in the woods. The thought made her sick to the core. Alison was right about that part. But that didn't mean Spencer would take Ali's side. Not right now, at least. Spencer averted her eyes from Ali.

''Maybe Mona deserved it. But you went out of your way to lie to us. Again.'' Emily vented ireful, whirling away from Alison and exited the bathroom as fast as she could. She couldn't bear to be in the same room with Alison right now. Lucas' words echoed in her head: _Some people really did hope that you changed''. _Emily and the girls were without a doubt one of those people.

_**When did everything fall apart?**_

_**When did the nightmare start?**_

Hanna promptly followed her, while Aria took a last look at Alison, trailing behind them as the last one. Alison was yet again left alone, bewildered and deeply frustrated. She'd wanted them to believe her, forgive her, but it would take a lot more than just a good old Ali excuse. She thought about how angry Emily had looked. The warmth in her eyes from last night had completely vanished and was instead replaced by antagonism. Alison couldn't blame her though. She knew the damage she'd done, and she was now going to try to repair it with each girl. Starting with Emily.

_**Why is it so hard to find a way?**_

_**To begin again.**_

''Em?'' Alison called out. She went to Emily's first, of course. She wanted to make amends with the girl who meant everything to her. However, Emily didn't avert her eyes from the TV that was playing and a stoic expression was playing across the brunettes face.

''I know I screwed up.'' Ali apologized. There was still no response from the brunette, only the clenching of her jaw. ''Em, will you look at me, please?''

''Why wouldn't you just tell us the truth?'' she finally spoke, never shifting her gaze from the TV. ''You know, it's so much easier than lying.'' Ali slithered her way over to the windowsill right beside Emily, still with an apologetic expression on her face. Emily shifted slightly away from her. The thought of her and Ali together last night swarmed through her head and the brunette couldn't help but wonder; was Ali being genuine with her feelings towards Emily or was it just another one of her premeditated games? If so, Emily wasn't falling for it this time. She wouldn't do that to herself. She couldn't deal with having her heart-broken because of Alison. Not again. There's only so much one can take.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you,**_

_**It's something I must live with every day,**_

''I didn't tell you everything because I was afraid that I was gonna lose you.'' Ali's words seemed so sincere and she even sounded sincere too, even so Emily still didn't look at Ali. She was not going to fall for her so easily this time.

_**And all the pain I put you through,**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away,**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears.**_

''Please.'' Ali begged, brushing Emily's hair out of her face. Emily cast her eyes down, before looking at Ali again. And then Alison did something that old Emily would've loved; she leaned in to kiss her. As Alison leaned in, Emily shook her head incredulously and stood up to walk away from Alison.

''It's not going to fix this.'' Emily muttered, turning around before walking away from Alison. Oh, if you could only see her forlorn and helpless countenance, as Emily walked away from her, rejecting Ali's affection towards her. This is what she had missed: How strong and independent Emily had become. No, she was not her sweet, little naïve Emily anymore. Alison sighed heavily. She knew it was going to take a lot for Emily to forgive her; let alone start a relationship with her. She was going to prove it to Emily. She was going to prove that she's changed for the better and she was not going to give in until she got Emily in the end. Alison cannot change entirely; she'll still go her old ways sometimes, the lies, the countless teasing, the manipulation. However, Alison was willing to toss all that away just for Emily. She is her favorite after all.

_**I found out a reason for me,**_

_**To change who I used to be,**_

_**A reason to start over new,**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

**A/N I left out the part where all the characters are gathered in Emily's living and watching TV... I'll add that in my own way in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless night x 100 (Emison Fanfic) chapter 3

**A/N I know. Long time, no see. That's why I wrote this long chapter. I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

''I never thanked you for what you did tonight'' Alison started, looking at Emily. Alison had been attacked by A and Emily had been the knight in shining armor and saved her from being choked to death. Emily had put up a decent fight with the hooded person, knocking them away from Alison, but they still managed to get away. Emily rushed to Alison on the floor, comforting her and embracing her protectively.

''I didn't do anything'' Emily replied, feeling a little bashful. Yes, she'd saved Alison tonight, but that didn't make her a national hero. If anything she didn't want to be labeled as one. She was just happy that she got there in time to save her best friend.

''You risked your life for me, Em'' Alison added, making Emily's eyes level to hers. This reminded Emily of that dream she'd had the night after they'd seen Alison alive in Ravenswood. The dream in which Alison had said that she'd saved Emily's life on two occasions. One was, when she pulled her out of the carbon monoxide-filled barn, and once again in Ravenswood, where Emily was close to being sawn in half. The latter had been accomplished with some help from CeCe.

''Most people see danger and they run in the opposite direction as fast as they can'' she supplemented, feeling more and more grateful for Emily. Deep inside, she was elated that it was Emily who'd saved her. Not because she'd saved Emily life twice or anything like that, but because she needed some sort of reassurance that Emily didn't totally lose faith in her and that she was being honest with her the other night. Alison was not only being honest with Emily, but also with herself. It'd felt so alleviating when she'd said it out in the open, instead of coping with it in her mind.

Not really knowing how to respond to Ali, Emily just sighed and rubbed her hands together. Her mind briefly wandered to the other night they had together. They'd shared a couple of kisses, and there was some pretty heavy make-out sessions, but nothing else happened. It was astounding that they'd both stopped at the same time, before it got way too out of hand.

''It's getting late,'' Emily announced, the atmosphere suddenly thick and heavy. She suddenly didn't want Alison to be in the same room with her. Not that she despised her or anything, she could never. No matter how hard she tried, she just could never hate Alison. No matter what she did.

''Do you want me to take you home?'' Emily regretted this offer a little bit, but it was her nature, really. She needed to be alone, to deliberate, to consider this relationship. She needed to be away from Alison now, she needed to sort this out and she'd rather do it alone.

''I don't wanna be alone tonight'' Alison admitted.

''Can I stay here?'' After being attacked, Alison wanted to be safe. She was not going to be safe alone in her own house, since her dad was still away for work. But even if he was home, she'd still rather be with Emily.

Emily darted her eyes sideways, panicking a little bit. She opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by Alison.

''We'll just sleep, I promise'' She assured, reading Emily's mind. Just like Emily, Alison didn't want to complicate things further. She was genuinely scared and all she really wanted was a place where she know she would sleep safe and soundly.

''Yeah,'' Emily agreed, a bit disoriented. ''Yeah, of course'' She went on and made the bed ready for Alison, tucking her in as well. She stood there, Alison's backside facing her, reluctant on lying next to her. There were still so many things that were unresolved, not only between them, but also with this whole Radley situation. The girls still didn't know who Bethany Young was, and what connection she had to Mrs. DiLaurentis and vice versa. It seemed like every time the girls got one mystery solved, more appeared to arise. All they girls really wanted, was to live a normal teenage life, without A lurking hither and tither and to be able to not jump when their phones chimed. None of the girls never really knew what normal felt like anymore.

Emily took in her room and eventually lay beside Alison after a couple of minutes. She knew she wouldn't any sleep; she couldn't. Not when the girl who jumbled with her heart was laying right beside her. Even though Emily somewhat resented the idea of Alison sleeping here, she couldn't help but feel scared for her. If it hadn't been for Emily, God knows what would've happened. Emily couldn't bear losing Alison twice. It was already hard losing her once. She winced at the thought, pushing it away.

She glanced at Alison, who'd fell asleep almost instantly. There were so many questions she wanted to ask her. When Aria had asked Emily how she felt about Alison, she'd been uncertain. Now, she was even more indecisive. Sure, she loved Alison and she probably always would, but Emily knew she was playing with fire, the very second she'd put her lips on Alison's the other night.

Alison keeps claiming that she has changed, but Emily still had her doubts. Everyone had about Ali. What if this was just another one of her reckless games? Emily didn't want to think of Alison like that person anymore, but it was hard not to. She'd been vindictive, ruthless and malicious; she'd shown that in the snuff video Mona had shown them. Alison and Emily had talked about that, and Alison had explained the situation from her point of view. Emily had been attentive, taking in every word and searching her face as she spoke.

That was the hardest about Alison; she was excessively hard to read. It didn't help that she was the best liar too. Emily had always been an open book to Alison; she wore her heart on her sleeve. No matter how hard Emily tried, she just couldn't find any ounce of deceit, not in her voice or her face.

In the end, Emily believed her. There was just no way she would lie about the snuff film. Alison had acquiesced that she crossed the line by slapping her and also lying to the girls, but it was just so much easier to lie than to tell the truth. That is a bad habit that she undoubtedly wants to get rid of. Not only for the girls' sake, but her own too.

Emily sat up on her bed and glanced at the clock to her right. 2:08 AM. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at herself. She hadn't even bothered changing her clothes. Yes, she was awake because of the love of her life lay beside her and there were complications, but the main reason she hadn't fallen asleep yet, was because she was afraid. Afraid for Ali. She'd almost left tonight again and Emily couldn't help but feel extremely betrayed by Alison again. But the one person she felt most betrayed by was Hanna.

It was reasonable that Hanna wasn't ecstatic about having Ali back, none of the girls truly were, but to say nothing about Ali's decision to leave again was inexcusable, especially to Emily. Over the years, Hanna and Emily had created such a strong bond to each other. All girls had created strong bonds with each other, of course, but Hanna and Emily were always together. When A had crashed into Emily's house, Hanna immediately offered living with her. When Caleb had been shot, Emily had been the one consoling Hanna all night. Spencer and Aria were there too, of course, but Emily had gone straight to Hanna's house, unable to sleep, because she had been so sad and scared. It seemed like Spencer and Aria have created a strong friendship as well, the two of them being together just as much as Emily and Hanna.

But Emily couldn't bring herself to forgive Hanna for what she'd done. Not right now, at least.

Emily felt the covers shift beside and jolted a little bit. Alison curved her body sideways, still with her eyes closed. Emily couldn't help but tug a little smile on her lips. The sight before her was rare; Alison looked so vulnerable, so angelic. The way Emily had always seen her.

''You should get some sleep instead of ogling at me'' Alison suddenly muttered, startling Emily so bad, that she fell on the floor. Alison sat up on the bed, giggling. Emily got back up and sat back on her bed, her back against the headboard. She cast her eyes down on her bed sheet and started picking on a thread.

''That wasn't funny'' Emily said, frowning. Alison's giggling toned down, but her smug smile still lingered on her lips. She scooted a little closer to Emily, so their arms were brushing against each other. She examined the brunette closely.

''Why aren't you sleeping, Em?'' Alison asked, nudging her shoulder with hers faintly. Alison already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Emily herself.

''I'm scared for you, Ali,'' Emily whispered, her voice almost unrecognizable. She tugged harder and harder on the thread. Alison noticed this and put her hand over Emily's, making her avert her eyes from the thread to Alison's blue ones. ''You almost left tonight. You almost left and you didn't tell me''

There were tears brimming her eyes, her voice evident with hurt. Alison smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

''But I didn't'' She countered, her voice velvety. She started drawing circles with her thumb on the back of Emily's hand, making her heart beat a little faster.

''But you were going to'' Emily argued, the tears spilling faster than raindrops from her eyes. Alison wiped away her tears with her thumbs, regret written across her face. Emily couldn't help it; the emotional part got the best of her.

''If I hadn't seen that ticket in Hanna's room, you would've left. Without a goodbye''

Emily was going to say more, but she couldn't. She broke down crying so much, that she gasped for her breath. Ali did nothing but embrace her, running her hands up and down Emily's back comfortingly. She felt the girl gasp for breath and it made her feel like she was the worst person on the planet. There was nothing more she regretted than hurting Emily, the one who loved her the most. Alison couldn't really be bothered by defending herself, she was not going to. The damage was already done.

_**You can break me down,**_

_**Take my breath away,**_

_**I know it's coming, babe,**_

_**Your ways are dangerous.**_

After a couple of minutes, Emily's hiccupping after her breath died down. She hadn't cried like that since the day of Ali's funeral. She had been keeping these feelings bottled in all day; they needed to come out some time. She was a bit disenchanted that she'd exposed weakness in the presence of Alison again. Not that she would use it against her or anything; she just didn't want to make Alison think, that she has gone back to the girl she was two years ago. She would never. She had cracked, just like Alison had with Mona. We're all human after all.

Alison still ran her hands up and down Emily's back and that's probably what helped her calm down. It was quite funny, actually. The one who'd hurt her the most, was the only one who could put her back together. When Maya died, the other girls had consoled her as well, mostly Hanna. In fact, Hanna had consoled her the exact same way Alison was doing right now. There was something about Alison's touch that made her feel so much better. Like everything was going to be perfectly fine. She didn't need to say anything; just her presence was more than enough for Emily.

''We need to talk, Ali'' Emily announced, shying away from Ali's embrace. The second she pulled away from Alison body, she felt cold. She wanted to embrace her again, be close to her, but they needed to sort things out. Starting with their complicated relationship. Alison nodded and smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand again. Her eyes wandered to Emily's bedside clock. 3:20 AM. She wanted too, to discuss things, but right now was not the time.

''First thing in the morning, Em''

Emily's eyes wandered to the clock as well, and nodded understandingly. Alison smiled once again, that sweet smile, that Emily so dearly loved and she couldn't help but stroke her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's minds. Ali's eyes briefly drifted to Emily's lips before returning to her eyes. Emily picked up on the sign and nodded in approval. Alison smirked, slowly leaning in and giving her a long, but innocent kiss.

''Goodnight, Em''

''Goodnight, Ali''

_**Cause I'm a fool for you,**_

_**I am a fool for you,**_

_**You fool me into loving you,**_

_**I am a fool.**_

**A/N It's 3 AM. But it doesn't matter. I HAD to upload. Hope you enjoyed this, look forward to the next. Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
